Invenţiile anului 2010
AUTO TECH Porsche 918 Spyder The ultimate green supercar Fiat MultiAir Advanced fuel efficiency for the masses 2011 Ferrari 458 Italia The driver-friendly Ferrari 2010 Motoczysz E1PC The fastest track-worthy electric motorcycle 2011 Ford Fiesta Detroit's first great small car 2011 Hyundai Sonata 2.0T More power, less engine 2011 Chevrolet Volt An entirely new kind of car Volvo Pedestrian Detection Smartest safety feature 2011 Jaguar XJ Most elegant monster Autonomous Audi TTS Pikes Peak The driverless sports car AVIATION & SPACE Solar Impulse HB-SIA A clean-aviation milestone Masten Space Systems Xombie The Easiest Way to Space ESA Cryosat-2 The Clearest Climate-Change Picture Yet Atacama Large Millimeter Array The Alpha Telescope Airbus Military A400M The Most Versatile Cargo Hauler Spacex Falcon-9 The First Astronaut-Worthy Private Rocket in Orbit Eads Astrium Tandem-X Satellite Mapping the World in 3D Pratt & Whitney Rocketdyne/Boeing X-51A Waverider The Fastest Jet Engine Piasecki/Carnegie Mellon Autonomous Helicopter The Smartest Autonomous Helicopter Boeing X-37B Most Mysterious Aircraft COMPUTING Intel Wireless Display Over-the-air home theater Seagate BlackArmor PS 110 USB 3.0 Performance Kit Blazing backup Swiftpoint Mouse A mouse for small spaces AMD Radeon HD 5870 EyeFinity 6 Maximum monitor Pixel Qi 3QI Display Sun screen Toshiba Libretto W105 The keyless laptop Adobe Photoshop CS5 Intelligent photo editor World Wide Web Consortium HTML5 The universal web ENGINEERING Burj Khalifa The tallest ever Sabiha Gökçen International Airport Invincible airport Italcementi I.Light The hardest light Wimbledon Centre Court Tennis weather, always Veer Towers Dramatic angles Heliotrace The smartest shade Kogod Cradle at Arena Stage Noise discipline GADGETS Apple iPad The top tablet HTC Evo 4G Fastest phone Nikon D3S Bright in the dark Powermat Wireless Charging System Simple charging LG Mobile Digital TV DP570MH Road-ready TV Sony NEX-5 Beauty in a small package SD Association SDXC Standard Supersize storage, shrunken Wi-Fi Alliance Wi-Fi Direct Your gadgets are talking Vicon Revue Your life, captured automatically E Ink Pearl Display Sunny-day e-readers Apps of the Year The best of what's new in the app world GREEN TECH AquaPro Holland Groasis Waterboxx The best way to hug a tree Philips EnduraLED A more efficient lightbulb ecoATM The easiest cellphone recycler AMEE Explorer The smartest carbon calculator Calera Hardest-working carbon scrubber Neah Power Infinity eL A lighter, greener battery HEALTH GE Healthcare Vscan Ultrasound anywhere Orasure Technologies OraQuick HCV Rapid Antibody Test Fastest Hepatitis C Test Touch Bionics ProDigits Most Agile Prosthetic Fingers Viking Systems 3DHD Vision System First 3D Surgery Earlysense EverOn Smartest Hospital Bed Visioncare Ophthalmic Technologies Telescope Implant Eyesight for the Blind Bausch & Lomb Biotrue First Sting-Free Contact-Lens Solution B2P MicroMagic Microbe Test The Quickest E.Coli Test Dendreon Provenge The First Personalized Cancer Vaccine Mobilegs Most Comfortable Crutch Asthmatx Alair Bronchial Thermoplasty System Breathe Easy HOME ENTERTAINMENT Panasonic Viera TC-P50VT25 Vivid in all dimensions Panasonic HDC-SDT750 First high-def 3-D camcorder Sony PlayStation Move Most immersive game controller Audyssey Audio Dock South of Market Edition The booming-est mobile bass Kadence Designs Klipsch Lightspeaker The simplest home sound Immerz Kor-FX Shock waves OnLive Gaming for everyone Google TV The first TV search engine HOME TECH Neato Robotics XV-11 Robotic Vacuum Cleaner The Four-Star General of Vacuums Beaton Innovations Waletale Sucks Dust, Saves Lungs Lehr Propane-Powered Eco Mower A Lawn Mower That Minds Its Emissions Milwaukee M12 Palm Nailer The Toughest Auto-Hammer Kenmore Connect Calls for Help Generac Power Systems 7-Kilowatt Corepower System Power Out? It Knows GTR Technologies Dewstop Condensation Detector Brainiest Dew-Fighter Bosch Axial-Glide 12-Inch Miter Saw The Smoothest Saw Milwaukee Ax Sawzall Blade Tough as Nails Eades Appliance Technology Sousvide Supreme For the Tenderest Meats Ridgid 12-Volt Lithium-Ion Jobmax Kit One Tool to Rule Them All RECREATION Sealegs 7.1M RIB Travel on water or off-road EverTune Bridge A guitar that never goes out of tune Point 65 Tequila Kayak in a snap Ozone R10.2 Long-range paraglider Hutchinson Serenity The toughest bike tire Parrot AR.Drone Watch where you're flying Hydroflex Supercharger The most durable surfboard Bionx PL-350-SL-XL A powerful E-bike SECURITY Hydronalix EMILY The robot lifeguard Aesir Embla Stealthiest hovercraft Lincoln Laboratory ISIS Decision Sciences International Multi-Mode Passive Detection System The surest way to detect nukes University of Tokyo Olfactory Sensor The sharpest sniffer Sierra Nevada Corp. Gorgon Stare The most intimidating drone accessory First Alert Pool Alarm Child-saver BI2 Technologies MORIS Smartest smartphone Robotic Tentacle Manipulator Grippiest robot arm Morpho Detection ShoeScanner Best shoebomb sleuth Vezi şi * Cele mai importante invenţii ale omenirii Legături externe * Best of what's New 2010 * Stiinta.info Categorie:Ştiinţă Categorie:Tehnologie Categorie:Liste